My Life
by child of a fallen angel
Summary: AU future Risa and Rena meet with the help of their parents. To find that they are TWINS. Their parents have divorced and they want to bring them back together sasusaku K for now DISCONTINUED
1. prologue

This is a redo of chapter because my friend complained about the grammer please enjoy and thank for all the reviews

* * *

Would you think it strange if your mother suddenly told you that both of you were going to visit someone living in a completely different place as you were now? I would if I were you.

My name is Risa Haruno I am a normal 9 year old living in the district of Tokyo in Shinjuku. She told me that I would be meeting someone very important to me; I thought maybe it would be an arranged marriage because my mum had come from a very traditional Japanese family. My maternal family had kind of disagreed with her from divorcing my father, as I said, they were very traditional, and so they didn't believe in divorce. My mother had risked being disowned when she married him for they didn't really want their daughter to marry a man that lived in a completely different place even if he was rich and famous. So it was worse when she told them they had fought and she wanted to divorce him. And, the worse thing is, I didn't know who my father was even though I know he is famous.

So the next day we packed and set off on the rail to the Narita Airport where we would take the plane to New Chitose Airport. The train ride was long but not boring. It was about 80 minutes only but mum had had given me a Zen Micro Vision and a white PSP which I had wanted. Soon we had arrived at Narita International airport. With everyone looking at us, one, it was because we had bodyguards, and two, we were wearing what people would call the newest, most in fashions. My mother, the fashion icon of Japan, name, you ask, why, she's The Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno the only daughter of the prestige Haruno family with four other older brothers was doted on. Blessed with an angel-like face with a devil's body (in Chinese this means really hot. great face and great body as a body to die for) with pink hair and white skin and her unnatural obsession with the newest fashion and including never wearing a single outfit twice, she was the fashion queen. She was aged 16 when she had me had, totally shocked her parents as they thought she was the good little princess and therefore letting her to play and what does she come back with a boyfriend and a baby. She had begged grandmother to let them marry, and that she would take care of me with her help. They had softened at the thought of an heir, but disagreed with her taking care of me by her self and my father.

Being the daughter of a fashion icon does have its goods and bad sides, because firstly, you'll get all the new clothes, and second you get looked up at by others and they respect you.

Enough talking about my mum and back to the story as I said before everyone was looking at me and my mum not just because of the hair (I have the same hair colour to my mum but I have black onyx like eyes) and the clothes it the way we act. I have to be the perfect little girl because I am a Haruno. We walked up to the check-in counter and could practically see the girl at the counter cower in fear, for my mother didn't just have a reputation of beauty but of insane strength as well. When she goes to the gym and meets up with her friends Hinata Uzumaki, Tenten Hyuuga and Ino Nara and their personal trainer Tsunade they would train for hours on end and exchange beauty tips.

My friends Inoka, Sora and Ai all are from rich and famous families. Inoka is from the Nara family which are famous for their brains and techniques, Sora and her annoying older brother Ken are from the Hyuuga family who are famous for being one of Japan's oldest families and Ai who is the cousin of Sora because of her mother, who is from the Uzumaki family.

(Back to story)

Since we were famous and rich, we obviously had first class tickets. After we boarded the plane the flight attendant came up to us and seated us and asked for what we wanted to drink.

"A dry ginger ale with 2 cubes of ice and a cream soda for my daughter please" my mother replied and gave to the flight attendant a 1000 yen tip because of the good service.

We were on the plane to somewhere I didn't know, to see someone I didn't know, but need to. I was scared, but yet thrilled who was this person I was meant to meet?


	2. Rena

Thanks to all of you guys that reviewed! I can't say how happy I am!

I would like to say thanks to:

Reiyuka Yumimoto: thanks you for the alert list and review.

sakuraXx: thank you as well for the alert list and review.

KrAzI JaY: thank you for putting me on alert list and

neon kun: thank you as well for the alert list.

This might have more Sasu x saku scenes- please enjoy, and the usual…I don't own Naruto and any characters- they are the property of Masahi Kishimoto.

Now on with the story! This time it's Rika's pov.

Last time:

We were on the plane to somewhere I didn't know to see someone I didn't know but need to I was scared but thrilled who was this person I was meant to meet?

Now:

My name is Rena Uchiha. I am a normal 9 year old girl living in the near district of Tsukisamu-Chuo　(月寒中央駅)and Fukuzumi Station（福住駅）. Actually I live in Tsukisamu-Chuo but very near Fukuzumi and my school is in Tsukisamu-Chuo. My father told me that we were meeting someone really important to me. I thought it was some woman that was trying to seduce my father (he's hot, I must admit, but come on, I am his daughter and that is just plain wrong! Plus he's like 26) for his money and the honor of the family name.

My father's name is Uchiha Sasuke- yep, he's _the_ famous Uchiha Sasuke. All the family, except for Itachi from father's side, is deceased. Grandma and Grandpa died in a car crash, leaving uncle Itachi and father alone in the world when they were very young. Uncle Itachi was very happy when father married mother, and said that he found it a pleasant surprise as he had thought that father didn't like girls. I know I had a mother but father told me that they divorced sometime after I was born, at the time when I just merely one year old. I didn't have much family friends but I had a few uncles they are: Itachi, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru, and I also have a very perverted uncle that used to be father's teacher Kakashi (41)

I was rushing to get back- father told me to be back by 6:30 because the guest would be here by 6:45. It was 6:00 and it took 15 minutes on the subway and another 15 minutes to walk to the house. I took the Nanboku line (南北線) and changed at Odori station (大通駅) into Toho line (東豊線) all the way to Tsukisamu-Chuo station　（月寒中央駅）. I ran quickly through the underground mall connecting to the station and into the street above. I saw the limo that my father had sent for me waiting in front, nearly blocking the street.

The limo arrived into front of the house and I rushed out to run back and get my bag. Uncle Itachi opened the door- he always does that; it's almost like he has this uncanny ability to sense whenever I am near. "Hurry up Rena-chan! The guests are here already and they are waiting in the living room." Itachi-ojisan said. "Hai! Uncle Itachi, can you take my bag to my room please while I got greet the guests?" I asked him "Sure," he said, " and don't run in the halls young lady, you know how much your father hates you doing it, and just when he is right there in the main living room too, with guests none the less!" while he pushed me along. I hurried to the main living room and stopped outside the closed doors to catch my breath that I would most certainly need if I was to walk in gracefully, leaning on the magnificent carved oak to compose myself.

I pushed the doors open and announced my presence- "father, I am sorry for arriving late." and I turned to the guest while bowing down. "I apologize for the delay. I am Uchiha Rena and pleased to meet you." I looked up to find myself looking into the eyes of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! "No, you are not late at all," she said, "it is me and my daughter who came earlier than the prearranged time. I am Haruno Sakura and this is my daughter Haruno Risa. She is the same age as you and I hope you two will become good friends." she said while smiling. 'Wait- did she say she was Haruno Sakura? She's like the fashion icon of Japan… even someone as unfashionable as me has heard of her!"

"Rena-chan, this is Sakura who is… um,… your aunt, has come to live with us for a few months and this is your, err,… cousin Risa, who will be going to your school as well, so I hope you two can make friends, ok?" father told me.

"Sure! Shall I take her around the house, father?"

"If you want to Rena-chan but be sure to introduce her to Mrs. Yamaguchi the house keeper, you know?"

Then I pulled Risa out of the room and started introducing her around the house.

Sakura's POV

"Still a very clean guy I see, eh, sasuke-kun?" I asked.

"I was better than you at doing household cleaning Sakura," he replied to me.

"Rena-chan is a very beautiful child sasuke-kun, I really do hope she likes Risa. They look a lot like each other… I hope they don't find out that they are actually twins. Also, thanks for letting me stay here… though to think that you gave me the old room I stayed in before, huh? I asked him before I went to join girls in the hall.

That's all for now and I hope you guys review… I'm very sorry for the big delay but I had a huge writer's block while writing this. Soon I'll be starting school (25.8) so I hope to cram another chapter in but we'll see!

Child of a fallen angel


End file.
